It's the thought that counts
by CMCrazies
Summary: It's Mother's day in the UK tomorrow so thought Id write a one shot. Sorry if its rubbish. - Wilifer JJ/WILL/HENRY


**Okay since its Mother's day in the UK tomorrow thought id make another one shot. Enjoy. **

**Mamma's day. **

JJ sighed putting her phone down, she ran her fingers through her hair. It was Saturday and she knew they wern't going home anytime soon. Tomorrow was mothers day, and this year she was looking forward to waking up to Will and Henry, now he was old enough to know what it was.

She had just told Will she wouldn't be home tomorrow, and that she would be at least a couple more days. Taking a sip of her coffee, JJ pulled herself together, they had to solve this case so they could get home, sooner rather than later.

After hanging up the phone, Will sighed. He knew Henry was excited about giving JJ all her presents and cooking for her.

"Hey bud, that was mamma"

"She coming home?"

"No buddy, she's not. She wont be back for a few days"

"She miss mothers day?"

Will nodded ruffling his hair. "Yeah but how about we celebrate when she's home, we can make the cake still get her flowers cook dinner?"

"YEAH!" Henry smiled

"Okay but you can't tell mommy okay."

"I won't promise"

/

It was now Tuesday afternoon and the team, had just closed the case. Packing up her things in her hotel room. JJ sat down on the bed calling Will.

"Hey"

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we just closed the the case, and I will be home about seven tonight"

"Good, cause we can't wait to see you"

JJ laughed. "I missed my boys too, ill see you later"

"Love you"

"Love you too" JJ smiled ending the call.

/

Will rushed round the house making sure it was tidy and that all Henry's and his own stuff was put away. Grabbing Henry he took him to the store to pick up some food to cook for dinner and some flowers for JJ.

"Okay, buddy now we need flowers, then the cupcakes"

"They pretty" Henry said pointing the bunch of mixed flowers.

"Yeah, how about these ones, Will said pointing to the lily's, their your mamma's favourite"

"THEM !"

Will smiled at his son adding them to the trolley, making sure he had all the food, and a bottle of wine, Will made his way over towards the cakes, picking out some simple cupcakes he knew JJ would love.

Once they arrived home, Will let Henry play while he set up the table with the flowers and presents. And her card.

Turning on the oven Will started cooking the chicken.

"Buddy, lets get you bathed before mamma's home"

"Okay."

Once bathing Henry, Will let him colour at the table in the kitchen, as he finished cooking.

/

Pulling up into the drive, JJ couldn't be any happier she was finally home and would get to spend the whole evening with her favourite people and in her own bed. Opening the door, JJ placed her bags down, hanging up her coat, wondering through the to the dining room, she saw Will and Henry sat at the table a full meal waiting for her.

"You guys are the best" JJ said kissing the top of his head. Sitting down next to Will, she gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you"

"Dig in." Will smiled.

After eating, JJ helped Will clear off. "Where did Henry go?"

"The living room I think"

JJ smiled, walking towards the living room, she felt Will come up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, Stopping JJ couldn't help but smile as she saw the flowers and presents on the table.

"Are they for me?"

Henry smiled, as they walked towards him "Happy mamma's day mommy"

JJ smiled widely kissing Henry sitting down next to him. JJ opened the card, reading the little message. Giggling to herself, she picked up the gift bag, opening it up. She found some new fancy jewellery and her favourite perfume.

"Thank you baby I love them"

"Open the box"

JJ smiled putting the bag down, JJ picked up the box, opening it up she saw four Vanilla cupcakes. "Wow, these look yummy"

"We eat one?"

JJ smiled handing one to Henry. "Don't get it everywhere"

"I won't" Henry said taking a bite"

JJ smiled handing one to Will seeing he had brought in two glasses of wine"

"This is perfect thank you, cupcakes, wine and my favourite boys"

"I'll drink to that" Will smiled kissing her.

/

Carrying her sleeping son into his room, JJ laid him down in his bed, covering him with his sheet, kissing his forehead, she listened to him breathe " I love you little man"

Joining Will back in the living room. JJ sipped on her wine "It's so good to be home"

"Yeah been a long five days"

JJ nodded, cuddling closer to Will. "It was, I'm just glad to be home and into my own bed"

"It's still early"

"I didn't say we had to sleep, straight away"

Will smiled kissing her. "I'll clean up in the morning"

JJ smiled kissing Will deeply. "I love you, and thank you for all of this"

"Well you deserve it you work hard and you're a brilliant movie , who deserves to be spoiled"

"You're amazing, I love you"

**THE END**

**/**

**Short and simple hope you liked it. **


End file.
